A Ride to Remember
by T'Riva's Sarek Sanctum
Summary: Hide and seek, a little nookie, and getting caught.  Sarek/Amanda, Kirk, original character.


**A Ride to Remember**

****Author: T'Riva  
>Pairing: Sarek, Amanda, Kirk, Original Character<br>Warnings: [PG-13]; humor, sexual titillation & naughtiness.  
>Acknowledgements: I would like to thank Selek for the beta read.<br>Disclaimer: Paramount owns these guys; I just take them out to play and don't get paid  
>Summary: Hide and seek, a little nookie, and getting caught.<p>

**Note:** _The "__horrible Zeta-Kesar disaster" referred to comes from a long story called "The Farther They Fall" that I have yet to upload. While the first third is rated M for Mature, the latter two-thirds is rated T and can be read as a stand-alone with the excerpt I will insert to summarize in non-mature terms what preceded. I will make clear on each chapter what the rating is. The first third is not truly necessary to the story but adds the perspective of the extreme graphic/dramatic nature of the incident to give clear reference to its seriousness._

**Constructive Criticism ALWAYS welcome!**

Kirk had covered the entire conference area and resort hotel and couldn't find Sarek or Amanda anywhere, though it seemed everyone had just seen them. He ground his teeth in irritation; it was almost as if they were trying to avoid him. But that would be completely, illogical? His lips tugged almost into a smile, but he refused to be seduced by the amusing notion that he could lose the ambassador and his wife like some incompetent rookie journalist might. They had to be here, somewhere.

He noticed that the turbolift he entered was now headed to the penthouse suites, and had an inkling that Sarek and Amanda might have been "too busy" to answer their door, or he'd just missed their arrival when he had rung twenty minutes before. Perhaps they might be on their way down now. But as he rode up, he reconsidered. It made more sense to stop for a coffee at the café near the elevator lobby-he'd certainly notice them coming off or getting on, and decided that sounded much more practical and relaxing. The turbolift chimed softly at the top floor and an attractive middle-aged human couple stepped on; glanced at him before they moved to opposite sides.

Okay, so not a couple, but well matched, except perhaps in height. 'And yes, I rode the turbolift to the top so that I could ride it back down again,' he thought, anticipating their likely unasked question. He felt himself blush slightly, hoping they didn't recognize him and think he was too used to starship travel and was getting his jollies riding up and down the turbolift instead, in his need for velocity.

The turbolift glided down the long tower, stopping every now and then to admit or discharge its passengers. Kirk stole a glance at the woman of the attractive non-couple-long, light auburn curls cascading from under her sunhat almost to her small waist, proportionally large, round breasts, shapely legs, and beautiful pouty lips, though the rest of her face was hidden behind large oval sunglasses

Somewhat older than his usual dalliance, but beautiful nonetheless. He certainly didn't want to discriminate, he thought with a rueful smile. She seemed not to notice him admiring her form, so he continued his scrutiny and thought he might have met her somewhere before. But he was beneath the use of such a cliché, except as a joke. If he wasn't looking for Sarek and Amanda… he was sure he'd have something that would give her pause to check him out. Perhaps even more…

He noticed the attractive man of the non-couple now staring at him, his lips tightening in what appeared to be irritation. `What the hell was his problem?' Kirk stared back at the larger man in the Harvard sweatshirt and tight jeans that irritatingly fit his form well enough to catch a muc younger woman's eye at the front of the lift. The woman glanced at the man's obvious package and then his aristocratic face, smiling invitingly. The man was not a student by the few streaks of gray at his temples. A professor maybe or some CEO dressing down on his vacation, and rich to be staying in a penthouse at this renowned resort-hotel.

Kirk felt at a disadvantage again since this man also wore sunglasses and a sunhat so that he could see only his clean-shaven cheeks and chin, full lips, and a Roman nose. He appeared to be Greek or Italian-his face tanned with olive undertones, his wavy dark hair that poked out from the hat streaked from the sun.

He gave the impression of old money and privilege-that haughty air, groomed meticulously. Something about him also looked familiar. The man broke the stare to check the floor buttons, then leaned back into the rail, arching his back and forcing said package out with the stretch as he laid his head back against the turbolift wall. Kirk couldn't help but notice the man still had a strong, well-muscled chest and looked toward the floor buttons.

The woman Kirk had been eyeing now watched the Harvard man with a naughty smile. Kirk squared his chest, and thrust out his pectorals. But the woman had locked eyes with the Harvard man. Kirk felt irritation; he was used to being the one checked out. He remembered recently feeling this way before, when Ambassador Sarek boarded the Enterprise and the ladies popped up all over to catch glimpses of him, and preen, even when more often than not, his wife stood at his side. However, as Kirk remembered, he had thought he'd caught the ambassador glance back at them a few times. Boys will be boys, he couldn't help but think.

Kirk rethought his whole search for the elusive Vulcan/Human couple. It was a break from the conference. The diplomats had had an exhausting week and were scattering with their armies of aides, secretaries and bodyguards. He might have to accept the fact that he wouldn't see them until the trip back to Vulcan.

Perhaps it had been unrealistic to expect some quiet time so soon with the couple, but Sarek had said the last time they met, that he regretted they'd had so little time to get to know one another when they shared donuts and coffee at 2:30 in the morning, when Sarek was convalescing after the horrible Zeta-Kesar disaster. Kirk had hoped to get that opportunity on this trip.

Perhaps he could find his friend Dennan Thomas, one of the top men at Federation Intelligence, still out in the field due only to his resourcefulness, talent and sheer stubbornness; a regular James Bond for the 23rd century and just as cocky and good with the ladies. He'd be on the same wavelength to check out this year's bikinis and their models, if he was not caught up in any serious security breech. He might be free at least for dinner.

As if summoned, the turbolift stopped again and the doors opened again to reveal Dennan, looking irritated. He forced a smile at Kirk momentarily and stepped inside with a harrumph.

Kirk smiled at his frazzled expression. "Lose someone?" He had been watching Dennan chase various diplomats about the conference all week, trying to get them to follow security precautions.

"I'd rather not discuss it in an unsecured area," he said coolly.

Kirk rephrased for him, "Another of those damned ambassadors slip out of your net?"

Dennan's head jerked up. "Why do you ask?"

Kirk chuckled.

"Like a bunch of 3-year-olds, whining and gallivanting, hopping into cars rolling up willy-nilly." Dennan shook his head in irritation. "Hello! People are trying to kill you! I'm tempted to paint a big target on a certain pointy-eared ambassador's forehead. Shit!"

A giggle erupted from the corner of the turbolift. Jim and Dennan looked over. The non-couple had merged tight in one corner, arms around each other. Jim flushed with anger. How did the man move so fast without him noticing?

Dennan just glared at the couple, likely considering if he should run a check on them, since he'd let it slip he'd lost likely Ambassador Sarek.

Kirk shook his head and eliminated the pretty, auburn-haired woman from his romantic possibilities as he noticed her hands slip down to the Harvard man's ass and squeeze.

Dennan was still glaring at the couple.

Kirk tapped his shoulder, "Dennan. Leave them alone." Though he was certainly tempted to watch the groping if they were so transfixed as not to notice him.

But Dennan wouldn't stop glaring and now Kirk was wondering what was up with him. Were they some sort of security risk? Troublemakers he had dealt with earlier? Perhaps he knew the woman as Kirk had hoped he himself might? He imagined being caught in a turbolift between the two men-one horny, the other spurned. A rumble in such tight quarters was not how he wanted to spend his time at the conference. He certainly didn't want to catch a few punches inadvertently.

Dennan stepped over to the panel and hit the clear button. "Damn!" he said. "Which floor did you want, uh, madam? Sir?"

Kirk shook his head. What was up with Dennan? He certainly had a bee up his butt about something. "They were headed for the pool-Rec Floor," Kirk responded, irritated. It was certainly obvious from their clothes. Kirk poked the Rec Floor button for them, and the lobby floor, for his coffee and scouting expedition, and perhaps a croissant, chocolate or cheese, maybe. His stomach growled at the thought of it. He cleared his throat as cover.

Dennan hit the emergency stop button and the turbolift ground to a halt.

"Dennan, what's your problem?" Kirk looked over at the non-couple, a little embarrassed by Dennan's behavior, and amused by theirs-faces buried in each other, hats bumping. The sweetness of their embrace deflated his previous jealousy. "Excuse him," he said apologetically and glared at Dennan.

They still didn't acknowledge either Dennan or Kirk, which was a little odd, but they seemed preoccupied with each other. The smack of a kiss echoed about them, followed by another little giggle. Kirk wondered if they were honeymooners. Had a tiff and quickly made up.

"Excuse me, but what floor would you like, madam? Sir?" Dennan said loudly, his irritation clear to all now surely.

"I don't think they mind the ride." Kirk raised his eyebrows at his friend to lighten him up. Then he glared at Dennan when he didn't back off. His friend had stepped beyond any apology and marched into what would certainly be a confrontation. Kirk would at least be there to defend this unfortunate, enamored vacation couple, if necessary. He was starting to be concerned about Dennan. Had the stress finally unbalanced him. Did he need a vacation himself? Or even reassignment?

Dennan stepped toward the couple.

Kirk tensed to intervene. Luckily, no one else was in the turbolift.

The Harvard man held up two fingers in a peace sign. Kirk was unsure if he meant "Peace," which would be amusing, since it seemed Dennan was begging for a fight and the couple was barely responding to him, or if they were referring to the second floor-the Rec Floor.

Kirk couldn't stifle a soft chuckle.

Dennan turned on him. "You're in on this, aren't you!" He looked even angrier.

Now Kirk was completely confused, and his face must have shown it, because it deflated Dennan's anger almost completely and now he laughed out loud.

Kirk was starting to question the man's sanity.

"You don't even have a clue, do you?" Dennan asked.

Kirk shook his head. "Just what the hell are you talking about!"

Dennan called to the Harvard man. "Oh, obstreperous one."

Another giggle spilled from the pretty woman. "I think the jig's up, Sweetheart."

Suddenly Kirk recognized that musical, yet sardonic, feminine voice. Then scrutinized the Harvard man, who, he realized now, had never made a sound, likely because of his very distinctive, easily-recognizable voice.

The Harvard man turned, and sighed.

"I knew it!" Dennan exploded in frustration, but also some humor. "God-damn you, Sarek!"

Now Kirk could see Sarek under the unfamiliar clothes, accoutrements, tan, and lengthened, mussed hair.

"A little anonymity can significantly improve a too-brief vacation," Sarek said. "Good afternoon, Captain, Mr. Thomas. I must apologize for delaying my greetings but we were…undercover?" He looked askance at his wife.

Amanda nodded to her husband and bubbled with laughter. "It's almost the color I used to have," she said, twirling a lock about her finger

Kirk blushed at his previous thoughts about the two of them and the actions he'd witnessed. They obviously hadn't thought they would be caught, then laughed at the annoyed look on Dennan's face.

"You will be the death of me, Sarek," Dennan said, but his eyes glinted with humor. "You're certainly my albatross."

"Hello, Jim, Dennan." Amanda removed her sunglasses.

They both bowed. "Lady Amanda," they said, almost in unison.

Though he didn't remove his sunglasses, his mannerisms under the surprising façade showed clearly that it was indeed Sarek. He cocked his head slightly, his consternation and amusement clear. "Just what factors did you correlate to reveal my identity, Mr. Thomas?" The Harvard man fell away in Kirk's mind and the ambassador and his dry humor took the stage.

Kirk couldn't help but wonder the same as he stared at this new Sarek and marveled at all of the thought he and Amanda had put into the change. He had to admit that Sarek was a pretty good actor; his actions totally out of character with his reserved, polite manner, except perhaps for the angry, possessive glare when Kirk had been ogling the woman who was actually the ambassador's wife. Kirk swallowed at that.

"It's my job," Dennan said, likely enjoying Sarek's frustration at the purposeful ambiguity creating a non-answer that Sarek was famous for.

Sarek paused as if he hoped to hear more, his ample Vulcan curiosity getting the better of him, as it often did. His lips tugged, likely in irritation and he sighed as they turned and strode out.

"Good day, gentlemen," the ambassador said.

"James, Dennan," Amanda smiled and nodded.

"Oh, and Sarek," Dennan added.

Sarek and Amanda paused and turned, and Kirk bet he raised an eyebrow, though no one could tell behind the sunglasses. "Tuck in the tag on the thermals." Dennan pointed at the back of his own neck.

Kirk realized that instead of a shirt tag he had thought he spied at the back of Sarek's collar, almost hidden in the dark waves, was instead the tag to high-density ski thermals that no human could wear in less than arctic conditions without melting.

Sarek tucked in the tag as Amanda laughed heartily.

"Perhaps you'll live a few days longer with my help." Dennan's voice had softened.

"Indeed," Sarek said, sounding very much like his son, and bowed in a graceful sweep to Dennan before turning to escort his wife to the pool. She slipped her arm around his waist, and he followed her cue, seeming to enjoy playing the human husband on vacation with his  
>beautiful wife. <p>

The End


End file.
